Season 13 (Bulgaria)
This is the thirteenth season of Stani Bogat, Bulgarian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on September 10, 2018 on BNT1 TV channel. It's hosted by Mihail Bilalov. This season, the FFF was canceled, and the host invited contestants to the studio in turn. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (10th September 2018) Stefan Zhelyazkov (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Dmitrian Ivanov (500 lev, continued) * Episode 2 (12th September 2018) Dmitrian Ivanov (1,000 lev) Vladimir Georgiev (1,500 lev) * Episode 3 (13th September 2018) Anna-Mariya Velinova (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Georg Baharov (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 4 (17th September 2018) Georg Baharov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Villa Nedelcheva (1,500 lev) Genady Nedelchev (500 lev, continued) * Episode 5 (18th September 2018) Genady Nedelchev (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Denitsa Avramova-Draganova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Valeri Toromanov (500 lev, continued) * Episode 6 (19th September 2018) Valeri Toromanov (2,000 lev) Izabela Tsvetanova (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Yavor Rusev (500 lev, continued) * Episode 7 (20th September 2018) Yavor Rusev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Alexander Zahariev (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Petar Kessardjiev (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 8 (21st September 2018) Petar Kessardjiev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Lyubomira Raeva (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 9 (24th September 2018) Dilyan Angelov (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Juliana Butrakova (2,000 lev, continued) * Episode 10 (25th September 2018) Juliana Butrakova (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Susan Djebel-Dilova (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Sava Varadjakov (700 lev, continued) * Episode 11 (26th September 2018) Sava Varadjakov (2,500 lev - lost on 15,000 lev) * Episode 12 (27th September 2018) Vladislav Ivanov (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Petya Penkova (2,500 lev, continued) * Episode 13 (28th September 2018) Petya Penkova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) Tsvetelina Nikolova (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Konstantin Hristov (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 14 (1st October 2018) Konstantin Hristov (5,000 lev) Stancho Stanchev (2,000 lev) * Episode 15 (2nd October 2018) Daniela Kirilova (2,000 lev) Albert Farhi (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 16 (3rd October 2018) Albert Farhi (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Krikor Krikoryan (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Elizabeth Ivanova (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 17 (5th October 2018) Viktor Yankov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Kolyo Kolev (700 lev, continued) * Episode 18 (8th October 2018) Kolyo Kolev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Asya Mollova (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Mario Simeonov (500 lev, continued) * Episode 19 (9th October 2018) Mario Simeonov (1,500 lev) Petar Bakardjiev (2,500 lev - lost on 5,000 lev) * Episode 20 (10th October 2018) Yordanka Peycheva (2,000 lev) Emil Buzov (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 21 (11th October 2018) Emil Buzov (5,000 lev) Vladka Valcheva (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Kristiana Atanasova (500 lev, continued) * Episode 22 (12th October 2018) Kristiana Atanasova (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Georgi Yankov (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Angel Tankinov (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 23 (15th October 2018) Angel Tankinov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Desi Stoyanova (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Ivan Katanov (500 lev, continued) * Episode 24 (16th October 2018) Ivan Katanov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Rayna Damyanova (5,000 lev, continued) * Episode 25 (17th October 2018) Rayna Damyanova (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) Tsvetoslav Tsvetanov (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) Zornitsa Stoykova (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 26 (18th October 2018) Zornitsa Stoykova (5,000 lev) Ilko Sarafski (1,000 lev, continued) * Episode 27 (19th October 2018) Ilko Sarafski (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Dimitriya Gospodarska (500 lev - lost on 1,500 lev) * Episode 28 (22nd October 2018) Daniel Hadid (2,000 lev) Ekont Atina (700 lev, continued) * Episode 29 (23rd October 2018) Ekont Atina (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Adrian-Svetoslav Stefanov (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) * Episode 30 (24th October 2018) Ivelina Penkova (1,500 lev) Miglena Draganova (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) * Episode 31 (26th October 2018) Petar Prodanov (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) * Episode 32 (29th October 2018) Hristo Bolen (0 lev - lost on 300 lev) Rositsa Tanova (5,000 lev, continued) * Episode 33 (30th October 2018) Rositsa Tanova (2,500 lev - lost on 10,000 lev) Emil Stoyanov (1,500 lev) Ilili Nindzha (700 lev, continued) * Episode 34 (31st October 2018) Ilili Nindzha (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Dian Kushev (500 lev - lost on 2,000 lev) Desislava Stefanova (500 lev, continued) * Episode 35 (1st November 2018) Desislava Stefanova (500 lev - lost on 1,000 lev) Orlin Kalev (500 lev - lost on 2,500 lev) Ivelin Atanasov (0 lev - lost on 500 lev) * Episode 36 (2nd November 2018) Trivia * In 8th episode, 55% of the audience were wrong and was eliminated by the 50:50 and 23% were right. * In 11th episode, Sava Varadjakov became the first contestant this season and the third in the reboot version of the show, after Martin Doychev and Alexander Gradinarov, to reach to the 13th question and answer it wrong, thus losing 7,500 lev. * In 25th episode, on Rayna Damyanova's 12th question, 51% of the audience were wrong and 29% were right. * In 27th episode, contestant Dimitriya Gospodarska on her 8th question Ask the Audience used, where 19% each voted for options A'', ''B and C'', and 43% voted for ''D. Contestant entrusted the audience, but the majority failed. The correct answer was option A. * Hristo Bolen is first contestant in reboot version, who walked away with nothing. Sources *Season 12-13 Episodes Category:Bulgarian Series